Stale Mate
by AnOakTree
Summary: Kanda's on his last strike as a teacher. It's only through connections that he landed his latest job. He can't risk any trouble, but the school has a hidden underbelly involving both students and teachers. He can't get involved, but it's too clear that he's not in control of the situation. Yoai and some Yuri.


**SIMPLE ENOUGH...**

Out of place, was the only thing Kanda could think as he looked up at the monster building in front of him. Not of the building it self, but of him, he was the one out of place here. The building was some great modern structure that some how managed to fit in with it's surrounds and at the same time stand out. The building was a statement, it's design was a little arty but not so much as to be called pompous or more bluntly, wanky, like most modern structures seemed to scream. It said, we are professionals, we excel, we achieve great things. We sculpt tiny, insignificant minds into something better than the rest of you. The more Kanda looked at the building the more out of place he felt. He dreaded his first official meeting with this domineering buildings head master. They had talked over the phone once or twice, talking over the transfer. Strictly professional.

He sneered at the building, he did not like this building, and he knew god damn well he wasn't going to like teaching here. But it was his last chance, if he didn't make things work here, he would have wasted six years of university, and be in thousands of dollars worth of debt for nothing. Those bits of paper held behind broken frames would become just that, pieces of paper, worthless, the frames would be worth more. Not to mention the whole, not having any income thing. That was the big motivator there, there was no way in hell Kanda was returning to the line of work he held to put him through university. If had to serve one more old lady her tea and scones and have her complain the scones weren't fluffy enough he'd… Well he had done exactly what he wanted. The charge of assault almost halting his career in teaching before it even began.

He moved forward through the front gates with a grimace. This was definitely his last chance, if he fucked it up this time, he wasn't even qualified to serve scones.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \

Inside the school grounds it was even worse. It was grey, bleak, and any green that was to be seen was _clearly, _not welcome. A few trees had been shoved into the grey landscape in seemingly random places. Like they were thrown in as an afterthought, the original architecture having consisting only of grey brick. As Kanda walked through this latest assault to his eyes he felt a little bit… anxious. It was too early for students to be wandering about and the complete _lifelessness _of the place making he feel like he was walking through a graveyard. He looked up at the surrounding buildings, not having to worry about tripping because the ground was perfectly straight, not a crack or a paver out of place. There were two identical buildings running parallel to each other with the paved graveyard running down the middle.

The bright summer sun was having trouble falling on the sparse area by the sheer height of the buildings, but it was still early. Kanda heard foot steps and almost freaked out, he looked around but couldn't find anyone. He stopped and tried to concentrate on the sound, trying to determine where it came from. It was all but impossible as the steps echoed hauntingly around the area. There was the sound of a door opening and closing, then all fell silent again. Kanda waited a moment, trying to hear anything else. He continued on when he was met with silence. There was something off about the whole place and Kanda started to wonder if a life of scone serving wouldn't be that bad. He shook his head roughly, of course it was!

With renewed determination he strode on, heading in what he hoped was the direction of the administration building. He had to make this work, if he didn't he would be royally fucked, probably for life.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\

Some how he had found the admin building, he didn't even know himself. He just seemed to wonder around a bit and eventually found it. Of course before he did he had walked through the graveyard only to find that at the end of it the school turned into a maze of staircases and narrow passages. He had gone up and down, back tracked and gotten lost, before he saw a student and grabbed them. He managed to get directions and had gotten lost twice more before he managed to glance a tiny sign on a glass door that said 'Administration'. He gave a happy sigh of relief when he saw it before grimacing. He was going to be late for sure to his meeting, if he had known what a maze the school was he would have come earlier. Most likely with provisions and a compass.

The door slid forward automatically as he approached the glass doors, he slipped through and welcomed the air-conditioning. He hadn't realised how hot it had become outside, he was too busy wonder where the fuck he was. In front of him was a smooth light grey wall (there seemed to be a theme), with a small window in it. He walked up to the window and peered through and then down. There was a woman sitting at a desk that was about a foot below the open window. She would flick through a notebook and then turn to a computer, enter a few lines, and then turn back to the book. Kanda stood at the window, waiting to be noticed, even going so far as to deliberately clear his throat a few times. Still the woman didn't flinch or even feel the presence that was glaring at her so intently. Kanda finally gave in. He knocked loudly on the wall and then spoke.

"Excuse me."

The woman jumped from staring at the computer and looked up and out the window. She was a little older than Kanda himself, though her hair was done up in plated pig-tails like a little girl. He face was freckled and most of it was covered in a huge pair of round glassed. Everything about her screamed nerd.

"O-oh. Excuse me, I uh, was d-doing something important." She stuttered out.

Kanda glanced down at the note book very deliberately and then looked back up at her, the expression on his face saying that he doubted her very much.

"C-can I help you?" She stuttered again whilst snapping the notebook shut.

"I'm here to talk to Headmaster Rouvelier." Kanda said, trying his hardest not to show just how irritated he was.

"Oh, is he expecting you?" She said grabbing a diary and flipping it to the days date.

"Yes, unfortunately I got lost some and am a little late."

She found the right date and looked at the written words.

"Oh, are you the new transfer, Mr Kanda?" She asked brightly.

He shuddered at her terminology, he hated being called 'Mr Kanda' almost as much as he hated being called by his first name.

"Yes." He managed to push through clenched teeth. "That's me.

"Okay, Mr Rouvelier's office is just down the hall on the right." She said pointing to her left. "There is a sign on the door."

"Thank you." He said, turning away from her before he said anything else.

He walked in the direction she pointed, taking in the names on all the doors as he went. There seemed for some reason to be a lot of deputy heads. He wondered idly if they all competed against each other, hoping to be picked as the favourite. He had reached the end of the hall and turned to the right and saw a name tag that said. 'Head master' then directly below was, ' M. C. Rouvelier'. Kanda noted with a smile that some adventurous student, or perhaps a pissed off teacher, had written below Rouvelier's name the word 'hammer'. So anyone upon seeing it would read 'M. C. Hammer' automatically. Who ever was responsible was by now either expelled or fired, if they were caught of course. The offending word was a faint purple, obviously it had been scrubbed at vigourously, but the marker was of good make. Kanda was smart enough to wipe the smirk off his face before knocking on the door.

"Enter." A stern voice said from beyond the door.

Kanda opened the door trying to banish 'Can't touch this' from his head as he did. When he saw the man Rouvelier himself all thoughts of 'Can't touch this' were banished from his head and were replaced by images of the third reich. He sat with a cup of tea held up close to his face, his hair was a dark blonde that Hitler himself probably wished he had. His face was set in what seemed to be a permante frown, his face sharp and angular. His body language said that he took an instant dislike to Kanda, but Kanda couldn't help but think that this was how he acted towards everyone. He couldn't help but let his eyes constantly drift towards the mustache that no one in their right mind would sport. He had an idea as to why he choose the particular style. The same reason Hitler wore it, it was so that people remembered him, it was a distinguishing mark. Other dictators had in their time given themselves distinguishing little tweaks. Stalin came to mind, with his receding hairline, he actually had a full head of hair, he just made it look like he was balding so that his face looked fuller and people would remember him. Kanda himself couldn't imagine why anyone would want to appear balding, almost reaching back to grab at the high pony tail of his hair.

"Take a seat." Rouvelier said, dragging Kanda from his thoughts.

He complied and sat in the chair facing the Headmaster. They stared at each other and it quickly became a battle. Rouvelier continued to hold his tea cup in mid air, his hand didn't waver or even twitch, it was held perfectly still. Kanda was determined to win this battle no matter how bad it looked, he was yet to find someone who could out stare him. It was mostly all him, but his staring ability had been perfected after years of teaching self righteous students who thought that their glare was 'all that'. He had always had a good glare and stare, but some of his passed students had made him near impossible to beat at this kind of exchange. The trick was to look unfazed, and slowly make your eyes look more and more… well scary and like they were plotting something. He used discretion with Rouvelier however and never moved his look passed unfazed.

He was impressed, most people would have looked away by now.

"You are late." Rouvelier said simple not breaking eye contact.

"I was unprepared for the size of the school." Kanda replied.

"Yes." Rouvelier said, raising the cup of tea and taking a sip, still not breaking eye contact. "I've read your file, you haven't taught at a school this size or as well acknowledged as this before."

He had said it simply enough but Kanda could tell it was meant as a cop out.

"Let me just say straight up that I don't like you being here." Rouvelier continued on. "Your record is more than a little tarnished."

Kanda said nothing, he knew he was about to win this staring competition, any second how Rouvelier was going to have to break eye contact and read from his file, he knew it was coming. He also knew he should have been more concerned by what was in his file than this contest of wills.

"This is your fifth transfer because of complications, and you have only been teaching for two and a half years. This is your last chance."

Kanda continued to remain silent.

"Also you are only here because of a certain Froi Tiedoll. Who is your adoptive father and on the committee board for this school, let's not forget the large amount of money he donates to this school each year. You are simply here because we cannot risk loosing his favour."

He set his tea cup down perfectly on it's saucer without looking at it, the game of wills still on. They stared, waiting for the other to break.

"He also happens to be a well respected ex-member of staff and ex- headmaster."

Rouvelier said this with anything but respect. Kanda clenched his jaw tightly, holding himself, restraining from spewing a fountain of abuse at the man across from him. Sure Tiedoll was an overbearing, emotional, moron, but Kanda still held the deepest respect for the annoyance that was his 'father'. His face twitch slightly, the battle of wills suddenly falling in Rouvelier's favour. The man hadn't failed to notice the twitch and smirk slightly at it. He looked away, the battle not over, merely at a stand still. He had look away by choice, not by being intimidated, and it was only so he could retrieve a manila folder from his desk draw and to flick open it's cover. Kanda knew what was to happen next so he sat back and got comfortable, deciding to stare at the folder instead.

"Your first transfer was from Bremer High, not exactly the best school but since you were fresh out of university, and despite your honours, you didn't have much choice but to end up at a place like that. We all have to do our time in the more, uncultured places."

Kanda didn't like the way he said that, like the people from Bremer were a lesser species for just being born and raised there. Sure it was a rough as guts place and the majority of students had a one way ticket to either jail or parenthood, but that wasn't always their fault. That was just the life that they lived there, they had no choice, it was all they knew. He also knew that there was a hell of a lot of good people there, those few students that he easily picked out that wanted out of all that, those ones that wanted to achieve something in life, even if it was just completing Grade Twelve. He also met some very determined teachers there, there were some that only focused on those that wanted out, but there were others that strove to help every student there, even if half the time the students met their help with defiance. There also happened to be one or two complete arseholes who didn't give a shit about the students future, and worse that particular one that likes to rub in his students faces that they were nothing, that there as no hope, that they had no future.

"You were transfer for assaulting a fellow teacher, a Mr Richard Mann, without any apparent cause."

There was a cause, there was no way to prove it, but Kanda had left that school with every teacher and half the student body on his side.

His name was Elmo, it was actually Elmo, he had started off hard enough in life with his parents naming him after some stupid red puppet that everyone was familiar with. Elmo was in grade nine, and he was dumb. There was no nice way to put it, he just didn't have the brains. The saddest thing was that Elmo was just smart enough to know how dumb he was. Kanda had met Elmo when he had found himself teaching remedial English. It was more than a little frustrating trying to teach a bunch of fourteen year old kids the basics he had learned when he was seven or eight himself. The thing that annoyed him the most was that none of his students seemed to care that they were in the stupid class, they had either given up or didn't care. All except Elmo who would stare at the large print pages and books, trying so hard to comprehend them.

Kanda had tried to help him, he was firm but fair. Didn't let the kid think he favoured him too much, but being reassuring at the same time. All Elmo's classes were remedial and everyone had more or less given up on him. So when Kanda came along he at first didn't realise that the scary Asian man glaring down at him was, in fact trying to help him. For the first time in a long time Elmo saw a glimmer of hope, his own parents having given up on him ever amounting to anything. He was physically small and weak, he was still going through puberty at the time but it seemed that he would never grow very big or strong. He wouldn't even have a future in physical labour which so many people in Elmo's position relied on. Despite all his handicaps the fact that someone, after so long, had seemed willing to help him made him all the more determined. He had been so close to giving up.

That was until Richard Mann noticed the change in the boys demeanour. He taught remedial Maths and was annoyed about it. He considered himself a much more important person and far to intelligent to be trying to teach a bunch of idiots. Of course Elmo was in his class and he soon found it pleasurable to bring the boy down off his high. His class was immediately after English and after a few lesson's Richard noticed that one of the biggest and weakest idiots in his class actually seemed to believe that he had some form of hope. He believed that he could do this, that he could make sense out of the simplest of Math's equations. The only thing that had kept Richard going was the putting down of his idiotic students. Now that one of them seemed unaffected by his usual taunts he gained a new determination of his own. He was going to make this boy loose all hope.

It happened slowly over a few weeks, he'd just slip a few words out extra to the idiot Elmo. Slowly at first and then he would focus solely on the idiot and taunt him all lesson long. The other students not caring because it took the focus off of them. Kanda noticed it too, he had thought he was having progress with the boy, he had actually been smiling and eager to start his lessons and there was small progress. But it all came to a halt very suddenly, the progress stopped and then went backwards. Elmo became more withdrawn and lost even that little bit of effort he had but in before Kanda showed up. When Elmo had sat for an entire lesson staring at his desk and not saying or doing anything, Kanda figured it was a good idea to have a chat with his other teachers. He didn't know what was wrong with the kid, so he just had to hope that one of the other teachers did.

He had a free period after his lesson with Elmo, so he marked some papers and prepared for his next lesson before getting up to go talk to Elmo's Math's teacher with a few minutes to spare. He heard it immediately as he approached the class room. He heard the cause of Elmo's lose in hope.

"Useless as always, it's a simple equation." Mann yelled.

There was a quiet murmuring that Kanda couldn't distinguish but he knew it was Elmo.

"You can't concentrate!" Mann continued to yell. "It's four times three you could count it on your hands."

A moment of silence.

"Don't could it on your hands, use your head!" Mann yelled as Elmo had obviously gone to count it out on his hands. "Christ there's no hope for you. Who would want to help you?"

There was a quiet murmur again.

"What was that? You could at least not mumble!"

"Kanda helps me!" Elmo spoke up.

"Kanda! Kanda! Let me tell you I've seen his kind before. He's just trying to get one little victory so he doesn't have to teach idiots like you anymore. He thinks he's too good for you idiots so he's trying to make himself look good by trying to get a bit of success out of you so he can move onto actual students. You're just a stepping stone for him. Although I don't know why he chose to focus on you, you're a lost cause."

Kanda was moving forward to defend himself and Elmo both, but just then the lunch bell rang. Elmo burst from the classroom, tears evident in his eyes. He went to run passed Kanda but as he did he grabbed the boy by his shoulders and swung him around so they faced each other.

"He's full of shit." Kanda said sternly looking down at the crying figure. "You can do it."

He couldn't think of anything else to say, and to this day Kanda still curses himself for not being able to think of something better.

Elmo had reached up and slapped Kanda's hand from his shoulder and run from him. It was the last time Kanda had ever seen him.

He arrived to school the next day and been told some gruesome news. Elmo had killed himself, he had taken a steak knife, at the dinner table, and stabbed it through his wrist. He had hacked through the flesh with the suratted edge all the way to his elbow before pulling the knife out and falling to the ground. He had done this in front of his parents and younger sister. They were asking him about school, nothing more, just 'how was school today' and he had lifted the knife and stabbed into his arm, almost piercing the other side. With the amount of damage he caused by the time his parents had called an Ambulance and tried to control the bleeding he had died. Bleed out dry, the blood spurting from his arm.

The moment he had been told Kanda had turned on his heel and marched toward the Math's teachers home room. He entered the room, focused on Mann and stalked towards him.

"What do you wan…" Mann had managed to say before Kanda grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

A cork board and an array of papers that had been taped to the wall, fell and fluttered to the ground. Kanda drew his hand back and smashed the man against the wall again. He flailed a moment after the first hit against the wall, but after the second hit he had fallen still. That didn't stop Kanda though, he threw the limp body to the ground and stomped down on his chest. He had raised his foot to stomp down on him again when several pairs of hands had grabbed him and stopped him. He struggled against them but their were too many for even his strength to break through.

By the end of the day the whole school knew that the new teacher had beat on Richard Mann. They also knew, from what the other remedial students had said, that Richard Mann had caused Elmo to kill himself. But there was no proof, so no one said anything. But when Kanda went back to pack up his possessions he got more than a few hand shakes and claps on his shoulder from the other teachers. Even students that never even knew Elmo were telling Kanda he was in the right.

"The second transfer was from Rosalie High." Rouvelier said, snapping Kanda from his thoughts. "Also a most unsavoury school, I believe it's only because of the school's reputation that you were let off on that little misdemeanour."

Kanda didn't want to think on what happened at Rosalie High. That stupid bitch had very nearly fucked up his life. It was only a because a random teacher had overheard the bitch bragging about the lies she had made up about Kanda that he wasn't looking at a jail sentence. He was only there a few weeks. He was grading and had passed and failed students accordingly, it wasn't even an assignment he had set. It was from the teacher that he had replaced. He hadn't thought about who his students were, not wanting to become attached to any of them. Not after what had happened to Elmo.

He had failed a student called Loretta Way, her assignment wasn't anything special, it was obviously rushed the night before it was due. But for some reason Loretta had taken an instant dislike to their new English teacher, mostly because he seemed to ignore or worse, not even notice the way she flirted towards him. So when he handed her assignment back to her covered in red pen and the mark written on it an E- she had decided he had to go. At lunch she had crawled under one of the buildings rolling herself in the mud beneath it. She pulled at her school uniform and hair, tearing and messing the both of them up. She ground her hands and knees into the ground scrapping them sufficiently. She then forced herself to cry, an ability she had, and sobbed loudly, waiting for someone to find her.

It didn't take long, a teacher on lunch duty had heard her and crawled under the building to find her. Once the teacher reached her, she cried into their shoulder and told in a shuddering breath that her English teacher Kanda had grabbed her and assaulted her, the only reason she was still undefiled was because he had apparently heard someone approach the building, and run off. The teacher pulled their phone from their pocket in that instant and called the police, ten minutes later Kanda was being pulled from the teachers lunch room in handcuffs. He was hauled to the local watch house and sat down and questioned. A few days later, the same teacher that had found Loretta had heard her brag to her friends how she got rid of that 'arsehole' Kanda. After that the other teachers had finally realised that while the supposed assault had taken place Kanda had been in the teachers lunch room eating his boxed lunch of home made soba.

After that he took a few months off before looking for work again. Rosalie High had already organised his transfer though.

"The third, shall we call them offences?" Rouvelier asked with a smirk, looking up at Kanda briefly before looking back down at the sheet in front of him. "The third offence was at Grantham Secondary Colledge. This is where it gets really interesting, assaulting a student."

Kanda thought back, it was barely that, he hadn't touched the idiot. Well technically he had, but he hadn't 'assaulted' the boy. It was an all boy's college and he was two steps in the door when he realised that half the school population was as camp as a row of pink tents. He was given more than one lustful look when he walked into his first class. Already on edge from what had gone on at the last school he really wasn't in the mood for this shit. Two days he was in that school, two fucking days. Some student, he couldn't even remember the little fuckers name, had come up to him after class and started prattling on with some inane crap. Kanda had told him to head on to his next class, then the little bastard had grabbed his arm and stroked it. Kanda immediately pushed the idiot away, perhaps with a little force. The flouncing idiot had overexaggerated the push and had stumbled back into a desk. The moment he hit it he started scream about assault.

What happened next was all a blur, there were questions asked, his record of assault in front of him. He was sent home and he thought right then and there his life was over. He looked around his modest unit, it was tiny and held minimal furniture, there was nothing there of sentimental value. The only thing he did care for was a family heirloom, from his actually family before they all died, not from Tiedoll. He kept the sword immaculate. He had picked up the sword and drew it from it's sheath. He went to town on his apartment, slashing at anything and everything in sight. If there was someone in the room when he was in his frenzy they would have been cut down too. He didn't know how long he raged for, he only stopped when he slumped to the ground with exhaustion. There was nothing left, nothing but the sword in his hand and the clothes on his back. He still had his car though which had only escaped his wrath by being out doors. He only thought about the car when he was already passed the point of exhaustion, but he's glad he didn't destroy it, other wise there would be no way for him to escape his decidedly shit existence.

"The fourth offence." Rouvelier said, once again drawing Kanda from his thoughts. "Karrabin High. Once again a school well below par. Property destruction."

By this point Kanda owned nothing but his car, his sword and his degrees. The sword and his degrees sat in the boot of his car, he had no where else to put them because he had come to live at a hostel. After what he had done to his last apartment he had been black listed, meaning there was no real estate agent on the planet that would rent out to him for the next two years. He briefly thought about share housing and just not going on the lease, but decided against it because he knew there was no way he could put up with living with the same people and their annoying habits day in and day out. At least at a hostel the occupants were constantly coming and going, annoying as they were, after a few days or weeks they were gone.

He had started at Karrabin High and kept his nose clean. He didn't talk to students or teachers, he kept to himself, taught his classes, graded, and went 'home' straight after work every night. But that didn't stop the rumours of both the students and the teachers. Some how they found out about his past, a teacher must have glance through his file and started talking with other teachers. Some students must have over heard and started to spread the word. It happened in the space of a day, Kanda had left school one day with everyone ignoring him, the way he liked it. He arrived back the next day with people staring at him as he walked by, when he was passed he would hear whispers follow him. He ignored it, it would die down eventually, all he had to do was go on like nothing happened.

It was hard, suddenly all his students were paying attention in class, but not to the lesson, they all just watched him. In the lunch room with all the other English teachers they had actually started talking to him. They had had a silent agreement, Kanda didn't talk so just don't bother trying. Now the teachers were approaching him, asking where he had taught before arriving at Karrabin High. Where else had he taught? Why had he left? Kanda didn't go into details he had just said it was 'complicated', which only made matters worse. As soon as he said this to a particular teacher they had scurried off and started to whisper to another teacher like he wasn't even there. He had stood up abruptly and decided to go sit in his car to finish his lunch. He was annoyed at his choice of words, but he more or less knew that no matter what he said everything would have taken the same course, even if he was to explain and defend himself, nothing would have changed.

He took to having lunch in his car so he would have to look at either teacher or students. He would walk into the lunch room only to retrieve his lunch from the fridge, not wanting to leave it in the car to foul. He would then walk back to his car and eat there, waiting for the day to end, and in the long run, waiting for his time at this school to end. He needed to stay here there for a while before requesting a transfer without it looking suspicious and without it adding another red cross beside his name. This lasted a week before something went wrong.

He had grabbed his lunch and walked out to the parking lot to his car. When he arrived he was met with something that use to be his car. All the windows had been smashed, the tires slashed, the body of the car scratched and dented and the worst thing of all was what was carved into the bonnet of his car. In big carved letters was a single word in said in capital letters 'PEDO'. He stared at the car dumbly, this was his car, his last actual possession and the only thing that had brought him any kind of freedom from everything. Now he couldn't even drive it, even if the perpetrators hadn't slashed his tires there was no way he could drive this back to the hostel with the word 'PEDO' scratched across the front. Whilst still staring at the car he heard a snicker and then a group laughter. He turned to his right and saw a group of teenagers hanging off a car that one of them obviously owned.

The sound of his mind snapping was almost audible as he looked at the laughing group of teenaged. He gripped his keys tightly and dropped his lunch still staring at them. He then walked to the boot of his car and opened it. He withdrew from it one of his now last remaining possessions. His sword, his ancestral Japanese Katana that his fore fathers had names Mugen. He stalked towards the group of teenagers, murderous intent in his eyes. One of the group said something along the lines of "Watch out he's coming to rape us." and they all started laughing. Kanda continued to walk towards them and held the swore up horizontally in front of him. He slide the the sword from it's sheath and threw it to the side. The sound of resonating steel cutting off the teenagers laughter. Their eyes widened seeing that the sword was indeed very real, and bolted. Kanda let them go and turned his attention to the car.

Wither the teens were actually the cause of the destruction of his car or just by standers he didn't know, but he was taking out his vengeance on them. He swung the sword and smashed the drivers side, the sword cutting into it's metal frame as he did. He pulled the sword out and then smashed the back seat window, once again cutting into the frame work. He worked his way around the car smashing every window as he went. He returned to the back of the car, knelt down and stabbed his sword through the fuel tank. Petrol exploded out of his and coated his hands and arms as he pulled the sword out. He then smashed all the lights on the back of the car, moved to the front, and smashed them too. He hacked at the bonnet, his anger still strong not having waned at all through the amount of damage he caused. He heard the bonnet pop at his assault and he tore it up. The insides of the car were exposed and Kanda hacked and stabbed at wires, tubes, containers, anything he knew the sword would pierce.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Someone had cried.

Kanda turned to glare at who ever it was, with the full intent to kill whoever it was. He was faced with the Principal, several teachers, and slightly further back, a collection of students, most of whom had their phones out recording the whole thing. Kanda took two steps towards the Principal, sword held high, who quickly moved five paces back. He was distracted by a flash from a camera and stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath, lowered his sword and stepped back. He let his eyes roam over the collection of people and very suddenly his anger fell away from him, leaving him feeling drained.

"Fuck you all." He said softly. He just felt defeated.

He turned away from them and walked back towards his destroyed car. He picked up the sheath of his sword and clicked the two of them back together. Standing still in front of his car, he started at it having no idea what he was to do now. He now had nothing, no car, no job, no money to fix the car, no money at all, a big black cross next to his name, no where to go… he was fucked. He gripped his car keys for the last time and once again opened his boot. In the boot was his bag holding a small amount of clothing and his two degrees, all he had left. He grabbed it and walked away, leaving the keys dangling from the open boot, not caring what happened to it. He walked out the school gates with students still taking photos and filming him.

With no where else to go he jumped on a bus and went back to Tiedoll, the whole thing made worse by the fact that he had to ask for him to pay for the ticket there.

"Is there any point to all of this?" Kanda asked trying to look non fussed.

"The point is," Rouveiler said snapping the folder shut. "Is that this will be your first and only warning. You will not put one toe out of line, you will not raise your voice, you will not swear, you will not so much as twitch your fucking eye brow in annoyance. You do any of these things and you will be thrown out of here so fast it'll make your head spin. I will be watching you like a hawk and if I find you doing anything I disapprove of you're done. Getting transferred from a bunch of shit hole schools is one thing, but getting kicked out of school of this stature means you are fucked for life."

Kanda said nothing, he was two busy trying not to let his eye brow twitch in annoyance, and lets not forget just how much he wanted to yell every expletive he knew in both English and Japanese. He remained calm and kept his mouth shut, but his hands we clenched tightly in his lap, out of Rouvelier's sight.

"Do we have an understanding?" Rouvelier asked. His cold dark eyes once again locking onto Kanda's.

He clenched his teeth and thought calming thoughts before he replied.

"Understood."

"Good." Rouvelier said with a smug smile, lifting his cup of tea once again, which must have been cold by now. "I've arranged for another teacher to show you to your class room. At the end of the day he will show you to the dorms and the room you will be staying in. You're small collection of possessions were delivered yesterday by Tiedoll and are waiting in your room."

He clinked the cup back down on the saucer and stood up, palms flat down on the surface.

"That is all. Your guide should be waiting for you by the front desk. Please show yourself out."

Kanda stood stiffly and nodded at the man just as stiffly. He then turned, his barely contained rage ripping and tearing at his insides, and exited the room. He mumbled insults to himself as he stalked down the corridor back the way he came. He reached the front desk and looked around for his guide. And then a voice came to him from behind the front desk.

"Yuu-chan!"

Oh. Dear. Lord. No. It couldn't be, there was no way fate was that cruel, it couldn't possible be that idiot. He turned his head slowly to his right, hoping and praying he didn't see who he thought it was. But there he was, sitting on the front desk next to the nerdy girl who manned the front desk. Ridiculously red hair, an eye patch and a very annoying smirk, it was him… it was Lavi. Kanda dropped his head to his hands and rubbed his eyes vigourously. As it turned out fate was a fucking bitch who hated his freaking guts in every way possible.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe it's already been almost three years. It's been too long" Lavi said as he walked beside Kanda.

"Not long enough." Kanda grumbled.

"Aww Yuu-cahn! Don't be that way, this should be a happy reunion."

"Don't fuc… Please refrain from calling me that." Kanda said, surprising himself with his self control.

"Woah… I can't believe that just happened, you actually controlled yourself." Lavi said with a laugh, walking with his hands behind his head like an idiot.

"What're you doing here?" Kanda asked, wanting nothing more than to stalk off ahead and leave the red headed idiot behind.

"Same as you teaching."

"What I mean is shouldn't you still be serving your time in some rural community."

It was common place for new teachers to have to spend more than a few years in some shit hole. It was like serving time, after graduating you were given a choice between three or four schools. Usually all of them in the middle of no where, with students who where usually only at school until grade ten when they could legally leave and go work on a family farm. The remaining students were busy either getting knocked up by said future farmers, complete delinquents or, just a few, actually there for an education. The fresh out of university teachers were given the choice depending on their marks, the teachers with the best marks were given first pick. The teachers with the worst marks were given whatever was left, which often resulted in a sentence on Palm Island. A place no one really wanted to be, which was constantly having to rehire teachers since most only lasted a year at the most. Only the most extremely advanced teachers didn't have to make these decisions. They pretty much had a free pass to which ever school they wanted and Kanda had a horrible feeling that Lavi was one of these, the smart arse.

"Well." Lavi said with a hint of smug. "Someone with a double degree in Advanced Science, specialising in Chemistry, who also holds a degree in both Modern and Ancient History really doesn't have to do such things. Also it helps when your only living relative is on the commity board. What about you? Shouldn't you still be 'serving time' as you said?"

Kanda didn't respond immediately, he was too busy thinking about how annoying it was that this smug arsehole beside him had achieve all those fucking degrees in two years less than it had taken him to earn his Masters in English Literature. Stupid idiotic genius which, when Kanda thought about his terminology, was a bit of an oxymoron.

"Same as you." Kanda said throwing his words back at him. "Tiedoll."

The annoying idiot just laughed.

"You know what they say, it's not what you know it's who you know."

Kanda turned to glare at him, hating the fact that this guy was taller than him. It irritated him to no end that not only was he forced to work at this thorally stuck up school but he would have to do it in the company of HIM. Hadn't he had to spend enough time with this idiot in University? He hated that grin, that eye, that everything. But if he hadn't have been focusing on that one eye he wouldn't have noticed. That cheery arseholes eye stopped looking so smug and happy and focused on something in front of him. The look in his eye was a feeling that Kanda couldn't place, he just couldn't quiet figure it out. He followed the idiots gaze and his eyes landed on a student that was walking towards them.

It was a male student, but Kanda had to do a double take before he realised that he was in fact a male. He was small in every sense of the word, short and petite. To make up for his shortness though he had more than one distinguishing feature. The most obvious was his hair, which was clear and shining white, not grey, not platinum blonde but pure white. It was obviously natural, obvious for two reasons, number one, there was no regrowth and number two, there was no way Rouvelier would let a student get away with such a dye job. The second most striking feature was the large scar that ran down his face. It was bright red and shiny like it was new, but Kanda could tell it was at least a few years old. The scar only drew your attention to his face more and with that brought your focus on his eyes which were also striking. Unlike his hair which was just one bold colour, his eyes were a mixture of colour. Around the iris his eyes were dark grey, moving inwards his eyes were a mix between silver and blue with the tiniest flicks of green, before turning back to dark grey upon reaching the pupil. Under his eyes were semicircles of grey and purple, not bruised, just from a server case of sleep deprivation.

These most unusual eyes looked up and locked onto Lavi's single bright green eye. Kanda didn't fail to notice the exchange, even though it only lasted a second. The student looked up, locked eyes with Lavi for a second and then looked away again with a menacing smirk now on his face. Lavi looked away too and started smiling like an idiot again and laughing. They passed each other by and both went on their way.

_"What the fuck was that?" _Kanda thought.

"Here we are Yuu-chan." Lavi said, grabbing Kanda's are and whirling him towards a door.

Kanda was quick to pull his arm from Lavi's grasp, he glared at him which only caused the idiot to laugh down at him. He turned away and looked into his classroom. It was perfectly ordered and completely spotless, no hint of individuality, with the desks lined up perfectly, the distance between each desk most likely measured perfectly to the barest centimetre.

"You wont have to move around between classes, at least not in your first semester. Since you're just teaching the one subject you'll just have to stay in here and wait for your students to come to you. There is a print out on your desk of each class you'll be taking, which grade and what point they are up too. You've just got basic English, no advanced classes so it shouldn't be too hard on you."

Kanda couldn't help but feel that Lavi was ridiculing him. He felt that old familiar rage build up inside him, it had become harder to control, that rage, that anger. Everything had become so hard and he didn't know if he could control himself, stop himself from doing something stupid and ruining his life. If he lost control he would be condeming himself to a life of menial jobs, with a lot of time sleeping in Tiedoll's spare room. He couldn't afford that, his sanity couldn't afford that, it was a choice of which piece of pride he wanted to swallow. Which would be the slightly less bitter pill that he would choke down. He controlled himself barely and stalked into the classroom, slamming the door in the idiots face as he did.

"I'll come by a lunch and show you the staff room." Lavi called through the door before laughing once more.

Kanda ignore him and walked over to his desk which had a stack of papers on it. He couldn't believe his bad luck, he had hated Lavi in University, meeting up with him again years later just made him hate the bastard more. Lavi had spent his entire Uni days doped up on whatever drugs he could get his hands on. He was constantly high and bouncing around the place, and for some reason, had attached himself to Kanda. It wasn't just the constant drug abuse that annoyed the fuck out of Kanda, it was the fact the idiot could scoff down tabs of acid for days and still manage to pass all his classes with a solid '7' average. Meanwhile he had to work his arse off to pass, whilst putting up with the pill popping idiot. and a shit arse job which involved scones. Sometimes Kanda would wonder if drugs was the only reason Lavi took Chemistry, it wouldn't surprise him in the least if he had.

Kanda pushed the bouncing idiot from his thoughts and sat down at his desk. He gathered the papers in front of him and started to go over the teacher schedule that had been set for him. He didn't have nearly enough time to prepare or go over what he was to teach in each class. He was going to have to refer to the notes in front of him all day, if not all week. Noise steadily started to grow around him as more and more students arrived at school. He was no where near even half ready when the morning bell rang and loud and rowdy students started to line up outside his door.

He stood with a sigh and rubbed at his eyes, already feeling worn out. It was going to be one hell of a day.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hey guys. Polls have finally closed and it was pretty close but High School Drama won. Nekos was a close second with only one vote less, and Band? Well… one vote. I think I'll work on my neck idea as well since it had almost as many votes.**

**HOpe you guys like this story.**

**Just think what I can do with this. MWahahaha**


End file.
